Save Me
by Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune
Summary: Yuma was kidnapped...Ryouga searches for his missing lover after he doesn't show up for their date. What is going to happen to Yuma? Will Ryouga find him before the worse could occur? Sharkbait, OnesidedRoyal, MPreg, AU, Bipolar Thomas. Finally finished in two years!
1. Chapter 1

Kit: As you see, Save Me is back. Now, I been in a bad mood lately and my back is KILLING me from watching Hunter X Hunter last night. Names may be altered throughout so don't complain.

Yami: If any complianits about plot or grammar are made we will respond with a sorry, we will not change it for picky people.

Kit: I had multiple people ask me, where did Save Me go? I really liked it and I had to make them wait. Gomen, my readers but I won't take this down again.

Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL IS NOT OURS SO BACK OFF HOUNDS OF COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT, WE ARE SIMPLY FANS WITH CREATIVITY.

* * *

><p>Save Me<p>

* * *

><p>Ryoga's POV<p>

'Why is he always late? Can't he see he has some where to go? Ughh, I will just go over and see if he is still home.'

Ryoga went back to Yuma's to see if he was home.

"Hi Ryoga! What's up? " Akari said. "Hey Akari, have you seen Yuma?" He asked. "No, he said he was gonna meet up with you but he is certainly not with you and he's not home so I don't know where he is?" Akari explained. "Ok. Thanks for telling me." Ryoga said. "No prob. Just make sure he is ok, alright?" She replied. "Alright. See you later" "Ok. Bye!" Ryouga then walked out of the house.

...

Yuma's POV

'Damn it. Where am I?' "Hello!" Yuma yelled. "Is anyone there?" "Hey Yuma." someone said. "Who are you!? Show your face!" Yuma screamed at the shadow. "Yuma, you should be nice to your host. We don't need poor Youga to find out your hurt." Thomas walks into the light. "Thomas? Why am I here? Where did you take me?" Yuma had mile wide of questions until Thomas spoke up. "Yuma what did you last remember?" "I remember I was running late for an occasion and when I saw Ryou, I was grabbed into an alley and knocked unconscious. Why do you ask?" Yuma said getting suspicious.

"Well I knew about the "occasion" Yuma so do even try it. I knew about the date and what was going to happen so lie and you pay for it." Thomas told him. "Well if you know then why ask me?" Yuma was trying to understand the concept of it all but it wasn't working out in his head. "You know what? I am keeping my mouth closed until you bring me to Ryou."

"Ok. Want to play bossy? I'll play bossy." Thomas takes a whip. Yuma sees it and never took his eyes off of it. "I thought those things were ancient?" Yuma said trying to be brave. "Yea they pretty are I guess. But they will work out fine." Thomas wraps it up and whips it around. "I know they look good but let's try it out. Don't you think that's necessary?" Thomas was ready to strike.

"No please. Don't hurt me. What did I ever do to you?" "Well the main thing is you are going out with Ryouga." Thomas said. "What does me being with Ryou have to do with anything?" Yuma asked. "He took you from me! You were supposed to be with me!" Thomas whipped Yuma. "And in the end when he asked you, you said yes!" Thomas whipped Yuma again. Yuma was trying his best to not cry. But it hurt so much.

"What do you want me to do Thomas?" Yuma's voice was hoarse for all the screaming he did for the two hour whipping he got. "I want you to break up with Ryoga. That way you will be single and I can have you." "Thomas, do you seriously think I would want to be with you?" "I would've given it some thought until you whipped me for 2 hours but now I object. And I will redundantly." Yuma said proudly. He knew Ryouga was looking for him. He just didn't know when he would find him. "I may give it some thought if you let me call Ryou." "Ok." Thomas gave Yuma his cell phone back so he can talk to Ryoga.

...

Back With Ryoga

BZZZZ. BZZZZ. 'This damned phone won't stop ringing. I still got to look for Yuma! I checked the whole plaza and didn't see him. I checked all the restaurants and still no Yuma. I guess I can answer it.'

"Hello?" "Hi Ryou."

...

A.N:

Kit: In advance I will tell you guys I'm changing my name on here.

Yami: Also there is a poll up, participate and contribute your choice on the next update after February 13.

Kit: Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Save Me

This has been disclaimed. If not then it is now. -_-

Gomen, the ages of the characters are:

Yuma: 15

Ryoga:16

Thomas:17

Akari:19

This is non-canon. Just like all of my AU fanfics.

Warning: Semi-graphic rape. You have been warned.

Author: Kirua Gasai

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Can't see how I can't find you…<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuma?" Ryoga literally shouted in a shocked manner. "Yes?" Yuma replied, his voice immensely hoarse from screaming. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? I BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE INCLUDING EVERY RESTAURANT IN THE CITY! And why is your voice hoarse?" Ryoga interrogated with anger, and confusion. "Ryou, I'm sorry I couldn't make it… I was taken somewhere else and they won't hand me over. They want a ransom." Yuma apologized as clearly as his voice could go. "Yuma, talk to me. What do they want?" Ryoga asked, his voice laced with concern.<p>

"Yuma, the call's over." Thomas whispered into his ear as he got ready to continue torturing Yuma. "Me." Yuma whispered quickly as he shook his head fearfully at his captor before letting out bloodcurdling screams. "Yuma? Yuma? YUMA!" Ryoga yelled at the phone, his voice getting heavily laced with fear and adrenaline. "Ryou...save me please..." Yuma sobbed before the line disconnected. "Yuma!" Ryouga raced to Yuma's house.

"AKARI! AKARI WHERE ARE YOU!" Ryoga cried out, bolting through the Tsukumo residence. "Ryoga!? What happened? What's all the sudden yelling?" Akari asked, completely startled by the usual reserved male's blatant outburst. "Yuma…he's been kidnapped." Ryoga huffed out, informing his boyfriend's older sister of the current situation. "What!?" Akari screamed in skepticism. "Someone held him hostage and wants a ransom I can't understand." Ryoga stated, extremely distressed. "What's the ransom?" Akari inquired. "Him. Yuma is the ransom." Ryoga replied. "Did he say where he is?" Akari continued with her barrage of questions. "No. His last words were for me to save him..." Ryoga answered. "Then why not search again?" Akari asked. "Because I didn't overlook anything. Don't you think I would know my boyfriend by now?" Ryoga inquired with frustration and borderline agitation. "Ok. You don't have to get all pissy with me. I'm just worried something happened to him." Akari said in her defense. "I can't see why I can't find him. I mean I barely have any enemies and barely anyone knows me." Ryoga sighed out.

* * *

><p>Back with Yuma...<p>

As he endured abuse, Yuma took the time to send Ryoga his whereabouts. 'I do hope this gets to him fast...' Yuma thought desperately as he flinched and winced at the intense beating. Even so, he was sending the message, hopefully, it will all be over soon.

Confused at Yuma's relief, Thomas ceased his painful 'atoning' on Yuma and watched the latter warily. 'Why did I not check all of his pockets!?' Thomas cursed mentally. "What did you send him?" Thomas ordered.

Yuma froze up. "N-nothing..." he hoarsely stuttered. Narrowing his eyes, Thomas held out his hand. "Give it to me." He ordered. Yuma shook his head as he held a secret electronic for safety reasons tightly. Thomas growled, roughly snatching the electronic from Yuma as the boy screamed 'no' over and over.

Successfully obtaining the item, Thomas saw the message that was 99% complete..."Thought you were slick, Yuma?" Thomas asked, destroying the object by smashing it. "No!" Yuma yelled, pulling on the restraints on his legs and torso. "You do know, I can't forgive you for doing that stunt. So let's get to the real reason you are at my house." Thomas deviously grinned, bringing his prey to another part of the basement. Yuma looked immensely petrified, not ready for the foreboding event that would feel like eternity...

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes after the last exchange...<p>

Yuma screamed over and over and over again. "Please! Stop!" He was getting weaker and weaker with each thrust.

Not minding Yuma's pleas, Thomas thrusted with a inhumane speed, getting close to his climax. Yuma knew he was bleeding badly, but nothing would help...sobbing as he endured another wave of Thomas's climax, Yuma went into a fetal position on the silky bed while Thomas pulled out of him.

As Yuma shivered, Thomas went to go clean himself up. Coming back, still unclothed, he went up to Yuma's ear and whispered, "Ready for the sixth round, darling?" Positioning himself at Yuma's entrance before scarring the younger boy even more.

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

* * *

><p>Kirua: I'm tired, busy and most likely going to be inactive for another period of time...I'm not doing well guys and gals.<p>

Yami Kit: My hikari is going through a rough patch in time. He might not do any more chapters until June. Though, we will try to do our best to at least get a oneshot in each month.

Kirua: I thank you my two followers...I'm going to see if you can get your requests completed by the middle of next month...

Yami Kit: Well, review your interested thoughts. That's it for now...


	3. Chapter 3

Save Me

Summary: Yuma was kidnapped. Can Ryouga save him before it's too late? And what happens after? Being repaired and added to!

Author: Kirua Gasai

* * *

><p><strong><span>Warning<span>**: This chapter is a tad graphic. Be careful! Listen to the xxxHOLiC OST **Moderato** as you read this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Saving Yuma<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuma?" Thomas mused. " Doesn't it feel good?" "No. It hurts." Yuma was weeping softly. "If you relaxed like I told you it wouldn't have hurt as bad." Thomas scolded. "I'm giving you something he can't." Thomas stated, confusing Yuma. "Can't give me what? He already gave me what I have. He gave me love, happiness and comfort." Yuma hoarsely spat. "That don't matter. What really matter is how your body functions." "What does my body have to do with it?" Yuma said curiously. "You wouldn't know because its secret. You have both male and female reproduction organs." Yuma then suddenly stopped struggling. Then it hit him. 'He's trying to get me pregnant!? Please someone help!'<p>

* * *

><p>Back with Ryouga<p>

As Ryoga laid resting, exhausted from his extreme energy sapping search, his computer was notifying his of a new message. It seemed very loud and that only happened for one person...Yuma.

Ryouga's POV

I groggily woke up from my nap, hearing a distinct ring tone blasting throughout my room. After recognizing it. I shot up from my bed and quickly searched for the message. The whole time I was scanning, I kept on thinking, 'Is Yuma okay? Is he safe?'

As I found the message, I sighed with immense relief. Yuma sent me an email stating his exact location. So getting ready, I locked the door to my residence, and took off frantically trying to prepare for the worst case scenario.

End of POV

* * *

><p>Ryouga ran as fast as he can to the Arclight family's residence. Knock. Knock. "Hello? Oh hi Ryouga!" Michael chirped. "Hey Michael, can I see your basement?" Ryoga asked quickly. "Yea, sure." Michael let him in. While they were going to Michael's basement, Michael became curious. "But why?" He asked innocently. "Because I have to talk to Thomas." Ryouga replied. "Well then we have to go to Thomas's basement." Michael informed. "But he brought Yuma here and said they had had to talk and cannot be disturbed." Michael started pouting. "It's not fair."<p>

Ryouga was beginning to lose composure. He had to get Yuma out and NOW. "Michael please, take me there? Its urgent." Ryouga pleaded. "Ok. If that's what you want." Michael said before bringing Ryoga to Thomas' basement.

Three minutes later…

"Nii-sama! Can you come out for a sec?" Michael asked. "What do you want Michael!? Thomas shouted displeased that his brother wasn't following orders. "I'm not done with Yu-"

BAM!

"Ryou!" Yuma hoarsely shouted, surprised, relieved and ashamed at the same time. "Well well, isn't it Ryouga." Thomas said. "Do you like what you see?" Thomas kept on thrusting into Yuma. "Help..." Yuma sobbed, being in extreme pain from enduring nine scarring rounds. Trying to get out of the shock that he was initially in, Ryoga looked Thomas in eyes. "Thomas, I will give you five seconds to get off my boyfriend, get dress and leave." He demanded, now seething with fury. "Well Ryou, this is my basement. If you want Yuma you have to dress him and leave." Thomas replied as he took himself out of Yuma in an amused tone. Ryouga walked up to Yuma and got him dressed. The whole time Yuma was crying on Ryouga's shoulder. Shortly after Yuma was dressed, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As Ryoga got up and stood at the door with Yuma in his arms, he looked back at Thomas. "Thomas, you just kidnapped my boyfriend and tortured him. After that you continuously raped him. For whatever reason it might be, I could care less. Though I will leave you with this. If I see you near him there will only be two Arclight brothers left. Got that?" Ryoga threatened. "Well, what if I told you that 'your' Yuma should be able to have my child now? Would you care now?" Thomas replied, making Ryoga petrified. Getting the reaction he wanted, Thomas chuckled happily. "Well other than that it's crystal clear." Thomas replied, shutting the door.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

* * *

><p>Kirua: I apologize for Thomas' behavior. As I said in The Mind of a Child, any AU fanfics I write, the characters will not be in their cannon persona. Please keep that in mind. *cough cough*<p>

Yami: I know you guys are patiently waiting for Kiru-kun to update, but a lot has happened since Gravedigger. His uncle has secretly passed away and it was one of his favorite uncles. He lost his grandmother almost a year ago in June. Also, his health is depleting rapidly and he contracted Strep Throat. So just hope we can get through this or there won't be an author to this and many other fanfics.

Kirua: Yami...you make it sound like I'm dying...*tries to clear throat*...oww..

Yami: I apologize Hikari, but that's what you look like and you are worrying your friends.

Kirua: ...Please review your proactive thoughts. I'm really sorry if it was to graphic...I didn't want it to be that explicit...*swallows* Owwwwww...


	4. Chapter 4

Kirua: I think that I'll get more chances to update so...yeah

Author: Kirua Gasai

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Oh God Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>Ryouga knew very well that Yuma was pass the point of being weak, so he carried him to his house not wanting to tell Akari without Yuma's consent. He looked at the time; 7:36 pm. 'I should keep him at my house so he doesn't get questioned by Akari all night. Although, I do have to check up on him. Those whippings and constant raping must've messed him up badly.' Finally deciding that Yuma would stay with him for tge time being. Though, Ryouga was anxious for Yuma to wake up but he knew it would take a while.<p>

* * *

><p>A month and a half later…<p>

Ryouga's POV

I was slowly dowsing off when I heard a slight groan. "Yuma?" I said. "Are you ok?" "No, I feel like I'm about to throw up." I instantly when to the bathroom and got the garbage can. He didn't stop until 10 minutes later and I suddenly got worried. 'This is not how Yuma is when he's sick.'

"Yuma? You're not like this when you're sick. I'm gonna go to the store and get some medicine." Ryoga stated, getting ready to go and get Yuma something for this weird 'virus'. Before I could even leave the room, there was a tug on my arm. "Please, don't go. I don't want to be alone." Yuma whispered grabbing my arm with a desperate grip. "Ok I will stay until you fall back to sleep. But I still have to get the medicine ok?" I sighed out, making it clear I have to do what I need for him. "Ok. But hurry. I don't want to have him see that I'm at your house and not mine and then be kidnapped again." Yuma started whimpering. 'I feel so bad for him. He suffering and maybe pregnant. He shouldn't be in this alone.' I thought wish sorrow. So I hopped in bed with him until he fell asleep.

End of POV

* * *

><p>After Yuma fell asleep, Ryouga got up and went to the pharmacy. Saying he needed to get the pregnancy test for a sister was easy as pie.<p>

Yuma's Dream POV

'Where am I?' Yuma was confused. He was just with Ryouga a second ago. Being curious, he went forward and turned a corner. What he saw was not what he wanted to ever see.

"Yuma…Little, little Yuma. Let's play a game. I'll be the hunter, you will be the prey..." The voice said. And then Yuma was put somewhere else. 'Where is this? What is this?' Yuma thought. "Who are you?" Yuma asked. "Show yourself!" Right then and there he saw a door. And opened it to see him yelling, being tortured. Seeing this was haunting. Then, like it was on cue, "No…" He was witnessing his rape. "NO!" He started to scream. Not believing what he saw. But when he heard a voice calling, 'Ryou…' He found comfort and it went away when he felt familiar warmth.

End of POV

* * *

><p>Then, he went back home. He heard Yuma crying, and loudly. So he rushed to the bedroom to see Yuma was having a nightmare. Ryouga felt really bad for Yuma. He went to the bed and sooth Yuma down. He went to lie down next to him and then held him. He felt him relax from the past tensed state he was in. And his breath evened out. Then went to sleep.<p>

5 hours later

Ryouga woke up and recognized that he's been taking care of Yuma so much that he was starting to forget about taking care of himself. Therefore, he went to the bathroom to take a nice, soothing shower. When he got out, he felt immensely refeshed. Most of his worries were gone. But there was one he still has to surpass.

"Yuma? Yuma? Get up; you have to get some medication." Ryouga was trying his best to get Yuma up, but luckily he was slightly budging. While Yuma was sleeping Ryouga was cleaning Yuma up. Ryouga sponged him down softly to clean the cuts on Yuma's back. Then, he put the ointment. After he read the directions on the pregnancy test and found out…

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

Kirua: The Infamous CLIFFHANGER, Ladies and Gentlemen.

Yami Kit: Do you know how mean you can be Hikari?

Kirua: Yami, shut up. I felt like putting the first part of Oh God.

Jaiku: Kitty, it is mean though. You are depriving people from knowing the next part.

Kirua: It's ok Red-eyes. We can fix up the next part long from now. I just got to write the rest of chapter seven.

Yami Kit: Well that's not happening tonight.

Jaiku: O.o Kiru, is he still the way he was?

Kirua: ...yes -_-' He wont change.

Yami Kit: Correct hikari! *Yami Kit hugs Kirua*

Kirua: *seething* I will give you two seconds to get the hell off of me, Yami Kitsune.

Yami Kit: *let's go* Someones moody.

Jaiku: Review, Kiru-kun highly appreciates it.


	5. Chapter 5

Save Me

Author: Kirua Gasai

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Oh God. Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>Yuma was pregnant. 'We never wanted to go that far, yet. And the bastard got him pregnant...' Ryouga was furious. He just found out that his little angel was now pregnant with his rapist's kid.<p>

"Yuma?" Ryouga said, slightly nudging Yuma. "Baby, wake up." Ryouga knew Yuma would be tired still, but Yuma needs to know even if he doesn't want to. He felt it was the most important thing to do. "Baby, come on. You have to eat. And I also have news." Ryouga said. Yuma started to stir. Then woke up in fright.

"Ryou? What happened? Where am I? Am I safe?" Yuma started to cry. Ryouga hugged him. "Shh. It's alright. You're safe in my room. Thomas can't get to you." Ryouga said that over and over till Yuma calmed down. "Yuma, I got you soup." Ryouga handed the china bowl of egg drop soup to Yuma.

"Thanks Ryou. You said you had news? Right?" Yuma gave Ryouga his undivided attention, except for his soup. "Yuma, do your cuts still hurt?" Ryoga asked. "Come to think of it, no." Yuma replied. "Good it's because I washed you up and nursed you so I was hoping it wasn't still giving you pain." Ryoga continued. "Aww Ryou, that was sweet of you." Yuma gave Ryouga a kiss. "I also got some pregnancy tests." Ryoga stated. Those last two words made Yuma freeze. "Did you do them?" He asked timidly. Ryouga nodded. "Yes and your pregnant."

* * *

><p>Yuma froze again. A whole bunch of thoughts and questions went through his mind. He looked up at Ryouga and cried. "What am I going to do!? I'm only 15! I would have to quit school and work! I mean what am I gonna tell Akari? She would be devastated! What will my Grandma think!? And to make things worse, I bet you don't even want me anymore. Having my rapist's child in me." Ryouga hugged him.<p>

"I know a lot is going through your mind, so I want you to finish this school year and I'll think of something for us until the baby's born ok?" Ryoga reassured Yuma. "O-ok." Yuma replied still in post-nervous breakdown."So in order for that to happen, you have to write a letter to Akari to inform her that you're pregnant." Ryoga added. "I can't. she is going to want me to see her and I can't have that." Yuma explained. "So you want us to go unexpectedly?" Ryoga inquired, trying to make sure they were on the same footing. "Yes. And we are to stay for a year so the baby can walk when we come back." Yuma stated".

"Alright. If that's what you want." Ryoga sighed out. Yuma nodded. "And I can work instead; so you can finish school without working ok?" Ryoga said calmly. "Alright. I'm glad I can finish school." Yuma said in relief. "Hey," Ryouga just remembered what Yuma said a few minutes ago. "What?" Ryouga sped up to Yuma and cuddled with him. "I will always want to see you. I wouldn't have kept you here if I didn't right?" Yuma nuzzled his chest. "I guess so Ryou. I guess so."

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

Kirua: I am back, okay. I resurrected from the dilemmas I encountered and returned to you wonderful humans.

Yami: Though, Kiru-kun is still not in tip top shape. We shall work together to please the mortals of this fandom.

Kirua: To be honest, this and 'Love's Revival' are the only current fanfics that will be completed before I go into sophomore year. 'The Mind of a Child' will be voided until I can resurrect my poor little muse. He drowned while i was playing Minecraft and was bombarded by multiple previous boyfriends. We have him in the ICU, clinging by a spider thread. Please hope along with us that he survives.


	6. Chapter 6

Save Me

Summary: Yuma was kidnapped. Can Ryouga save him before it's too late? And what happens after?

Author: Kirua Gasai

This chapter was and still is dedicated to theabridgedkuriboh.

Save Me

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Back to School<p>

* * *

><p>Once Yuma got to school Kotori and Bronk spotted him. "Yuma!" They shouted. "How was the date?" Tori asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Yuma said, sadness laced in his voice. "Does it have to do with your absences?" Bronk inquired further. "Please, I don't want to remember nor talk about it." Yuma pleaded desperately. What surprise them was how quick Yuma was to tear. "I feel something happened..." Bronk stated his current thought. "Yeah, me too, but I have a feeling we are gonna know at lunch." Kotori responded.<p>

* * *

><p>Lunch Time…<p>

Yuma forgot that Thomas was in school, his school. So when the lunch bell rang, he went to the cafeteria and sat in his spot. Kotori and Bronk sat next to him. Yuma took out a container of egg drop soup.

"When did you ever eat that?" Kotori asked. "Ryou made it for me." Yuma replied. "Oh, anyways-Yuma? Are you ok?" Kotori asked. Right before Kotori continued with her previous inquiry, familiar laugh was heard; thus alerting Yuma. "Did someone just enter the room?" Yuma said below a whisper. "Yeah Thomas and the rest of them." Bronk replied. Yuma looked up. "Get me out of here and fast." Yuma begged, desperate to find a quick escape. "But they are heading over here." Bronk replied, pointing back. "Damn it." Yuma panicked.

"Hey, Honey Bun." Thomas mused. "How did you like our date?" Thomas inquired. Bronk and Kotori were petrified. 'Did he just say our date?' Kotori asked herself, not sure if that was what she heard. 'Aw crap. I never thought Yuma would cheat.' Bronk thought, slightly disappointed about what he just heard.

"First, you have the school thinking I'm some whore. Now, you come over here and start talking to me like nothing ever happened!? And didn't the last time I saw you, Ryou told you to stay away from me!?" Yuma was getting vexed and fast.

"He said that because he saw I was competition." Thomas replied, smugly. Yuma stood up. "If you're gonna try to keep embarrassing me, I could get right back at you." Yuma lifted his shirt from the back to reveal multiple scars the size of two feet all over. "Oh my god." Kotori whispered, dumbfounded.

"Bronk, Tori, you guys remember how I replied to your question this morning?" Yuma asked, looking to his friends. "Yeah." They said nodding their heads. "What this is, was not even a fraction of what he did to me." He stated, getting confused looks from his best friends. "Thomas, did you tell your friends the truth or do I have to get your little brother?" Yuma inquired, looking Thomas right in the eye. "We were told you were begging him to take you." One of Thomas's friends piped up before Yuma could ask Mihael.

"The only begging I was doing was for you to stop raping me." Yuma seethed. "You raped him?" Kotori asked, looking at Thomas astonished. "No, he told me to." Thomas said trying back himself up. He was getting quite annoyed how Yuma was trying to blow his spot.

"Are you sure Thomas? Did I want you to touch me? Did I want you to take or give what my boyfriend should have?" Yuma inquired, emoting his harbored animosity. Thomas was about to hit Yuma when Yuma said, "Don't you dare. Do you want to kill your child?" Thomas stopped. There was a huge silence. "You're pregnant!?" Everyone in the cafeteria asked. "Yes. My rapist got me in on a little secret. Some boys can get pregnant! Some of us have both male and internal female reproductive systems!" Yuma informed, walking up to Thomas.

"But sadly, my rapist isn't going see his child." And with that Yuma walked away, with his two close friends following the suit.

* * *

><p>At Ryouga's house…<p>

"Ryou?" Yuma said while going on Ryouga's lap. "Yes, Yuma?" Ryoga answered. "Can you transfer to my school?" Yuma asked with puppy eyes. "Why?" Ryouga asked. "Because Thomas is there, and I almost ticked him off into killing the baby without his knowledge of its existence." Yuma replied. "Ok, I will enroll tomorrow. And I'm sitting with you, Bronk, and Kotori." "It's fine with me, it will be better also. Thanks Ryou." Yuma kissed his cheek and leaned into him. "You're welcome, Yuma."

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

Kirua: Oh YESSSS!

Yami: Hikari wanna make theabridgedkuriboh a gift. -_-' And he's going all out.

Kit: *throwing paper everywhere, coloring papers and running around*

Jaiku: We gonna have to tranquilize him. Are you ready Yami?

Yami: Ready *warrior paint*

Kirua: o.O *runs away*

Silvio: Hey!...

*Yami Kit is running to Kirua. Jaiku gets thrown by Kirua. Kirua ties Yami up*

Silvio: -.-' Ehh...

*Kirua looks up*

Kirua: Silvio-chan! My buddy! *gives Silvio a hug*

Silvio: Hey Kiru-kun.

Kirua: When is the wedding for you and Jaiku?

Silvio: Soon.

Kirua: Yay! I'll be there! I hope you are pleasuring my mou hitori no boku right. If your not I will be very angry.

Silvio: *blush* That's confidential Kitty.

Kirua: Whatever. Thank you my friend theabridgedkuriboh! I love your reviews. I couldn't get anything else done so I dedicated this chapter to you. I praise you my friend.

Silvio: What happened to my Aibou and Kitsune-kun?

Yami and Jaiku: Mmph!

Kirua: Confidential my friend. *smirks* Confidential.

Silvio: But-*sigh* I'll drop it...R&R like theabridgedkuriboh did in the past!

Kirua: YES! I get to see Silvio-kun too! Well people I hope you are reading this cause we have a warning. Jaiku and Yami do the honors.

Jaiku and Yami: This chapter and here on forth will have MPreg!^^ Tread carefully!

Kirua: That is right. you all should already know I don't own anything but my characters who are going to be in this story(like Yuma and Thomas's baby). See you at the end!


	7. Chapter 7

Updated people.

Author: Kirua Gasai

Save Me

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Baby Who?<p>

* * *

><p>6 months later...<p>

Yuma and Ryoga have been going to school together, and Thomas been off their backs due to Ryoga always around Yuma. Now, Yuma has been going for monthly check ups. And Yuma has quite the baby bump. His doctor said he should stay off his feet a lot, getting him the order from Ryoga that he can't go to school. At the moment, Yuma has an appointment to go for another check up.

"Ryou! Can't I just take a walk near the beach?" Yuma asked pouting. "No Yuma, you know the doctor said you should stay off your feet." Ryoga replied. Yuma start pouting even more. "Who cares what the doctor said...I wanna go outside." Yuma whined. "You will, but it's because it's time to go back to the doctor." Ryoga sighed out.

"Oh yeah," Yuma said. "It's time to see Baby Beno." Yuma continued holding his stomach happily. "Baby who?" Ryoga asked. "Baby Beno," Yuma replied. "That's his name. Well his first name, of course." Yuma laughed. "What's 'his' full name then?" Ryoga asked. "Beno Leon Tsukumo." Yuma said. "That's a cute name. Let's just hope he looks like you." Ryoga said. "Alright, let's get going. I wanna get my appointment out of the way." Yuma said. And off they went to the appointment.

* * *

><p>The end of the appointment...<p>

"Well Yuma," His doctor Kittany started. "You and your baby are in perfect health." Kittany finished. "I'm glad Beno and I are fine." Yuma said happily. "Who's Beno?" Kittany asked. "That's his name," Yuma said. "Beno Leon Tsukomo." Yuma stated, making Kittany smile. "That's an adorable name for him!" She said. "I believe he's gonna be a well behaved son. And luckily, this is your last appointment 'cause Baby Beno is gonna be here soon." She finished, rustling Yuma's hair. "I hope so too. Thanks Kittany-san. I'll go tell Ryou about the results." Yuma said. "You're welcome Yuma. Bye!" Kittany said back. "Bye bye!" Yuma exclaimed as he closed the door.

Yuma walked to the elevator and went to the first floor. When he spotted Ryoga reading a magazine, he walked to him and told him what happened on the way home.

"I'm glad she also likes the name." Ryoga said, opening the door. "Well, we all are. But I have one last question." Yuma stated as they walked in. "What is it?"? Ryoga asked sitting on the couch. "Umm..." Yuma said propping himself on Ryoga's lap. "Can I please go sit on the porch at least?" He asked with puppy eyes. Ryoga laughed and kissed him. "We can go to the plaza. Let's go." Ryoga said, getting Yuma up and off to the car.

* * *

><p>But someone was tired of waiting. "Yuma..." Thomas dragged. "We are going to get 'Mr. Ryou' out of the picture. But the question is when?" He stood asking himself as he watched the couple walk out of the house." I know. Let 'Baby Beno' be born, and then eliminate the competition." He said, contemplating out loud. "Yes! That's the plan." He said mischievously as the car drove off. He left walking down an alley laughing maniacally. A homeless man looked at him weird. "What you looking at, you old idiot?" Thomas asked, disrespect laced completely in his voice. "A guy who lost marbles...", The man mumbled as Thomas continued to walk off, not immediately getting a response from him.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

Kit: It's done...*sigh*

Yami: Thank you code lyoko odd.d lover for pushing us for this chapter. A shout out for you!

Jaiku: Kitto-chan is in a bit of a scenario. Please be patient with his fanfics. It's hard for him.

Silvio: Read our other fanfics, To Protect, Mad World, A Halloween Ball For the Shotarella, Enigma and Love's Revival.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Baby Beno and the Attack

* * *

><p><em>Everything was going nice and calmly. Yuma, Ryouga and unborn Beno were having a great time and Thomas has devised a perfect plan that he will make sure he gets Yuma and Beno. But as time passed, time for Beno's birth was drawing closer.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later…<strong>_

Ryouga woke up and felt that he should go make breakfast. His choice on the menu; white rice, Japanese omelet, and broiled ham. He finished the food and was cleaning the dishes. But before he could put the last plate into the dish rack, he dropped it due to a piercing scream from Yuma calling him. "Ryou! Ryou!" Yuma screamed. Ryouga ran upstairs and saw Yuma holding his stomach.

"Yuma, baby, are you ok?" Ryouga asked frantically. Yuma looked Ryouga. "Beno is coming." Yuma said painfully. "Right now!?" Ryouga asked. "Yes right now!" Yuma screamed. "Ok, we gotta get you to the hospital." Ryouga said picking Yuma up and speeding him to the car. "Take deep breaths, I have to go get the backpack." Ryouga told Yuma before running off and coming back with a knapsack. Ryouga got into the driver's seat and sped off to Heartland Hospital's ER. "Deep breaths Yuma stay calm." Ryouga told Yuma as he was trying to keep his composure. "Ryou," Yuma huffed out. "Yes babe?" Ryouga replied. "Focus on getting me to the hospital. I'm fine back here." He huffed.

They shortly go to the hospital and Yuma was rushed to C-section where Beno was going to be born. Ryouga was so frantic that he had to stay in the waiting room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later…<strong>_

"Kamishiro-san?" Kittany announced. "Yes?" He asked standing up. He walked up to Kittany. "Is Yuma and Beno ok?" He asked. "Yes, they are both ok." Kittany said. "Thank god." Ryouga sighed out. "I came out to ask if you wanted to see them." She said. "Yes, I would love to see them." Ryouga said. "Alright follow me." Kittany said walking to the room Yuma was in.

When Ryouga walked in, he saw Yuma holing a baby. "Yuma," Ryouga said running up to Yuma. When he looked at Yuma, he saw that he was crying. "Are you ok?" Ryouga asked. "He looks like Thomas more than he looks like me." Yuma sobbed. Beno had Thomas's hair style with Yuma's hair colors, red eyes, lightly tanned skin, a scar under his right eye like Thomas and has Yuma's facial features. "But he is still immensely adorable." Ryouga consoled. "Yes, he is. But promise me one thing." Yuma asked. "I'll do anything." Ryouga said. "I know that we have someone who has a father that will do anything to break up our family." Yuma said looking at Ryouga in his eyes.

"Promise me that you will protect us, ensuring Bunnito-kun doesn't turn out like his father." He said with pleading eyes. "Of course, I will." Ryouga said hugging and kissing Yuma. "Leon will never be like his father. But he will be more like his 'mother'." Ryouga said kissing Yuma's nose. Yuma chuckled. "I'm just glad I have my family. But when will we be leaving?" Yuma asked.

"We will be going soon. Our only problem is that we need to pick a place to really keep you two safe." Ryouga said hugging Yuma and Beno. "You need your rest, how about I stay tonight and talk to Leon for a while as you rest?" Ryouga asked. "Kay but be careful don't want my baby to be in any problems on the day he was born." Yuma said yawning. "Ok my love, Leon will be in perfect care. I'll make sure a nurse is also here." Ryouga said. "Kay, good night Ryou. Good night Bunnito." Yuma said kissing his boyfriend and his son. After Yuma gave Beno to Ryouga, he fell into a silent, peaceful sleep.

"Hi there Leon," Ryouga said. Beno cooed and reached for Ryouga's finger. "Aww, it looks like you are very fond of me." Ryouga said. "Look, I'm your stepfather. From here on in, I'll officially be your daddy." He said, getting a smiling response from Beno. "I promise I will make sure you grow up to be a good young man. You will be respectful and the complete opposite of your father. But for now, we have to go to sleep." Ryouga said. Beno yawned and cooed before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Katina-san; may you please take Leon to his carriage in the nursery?" Ryouga asked the nurse. "Of course," She said. "But I thought his name was Beno?" She asked Ryouga. "It is, but his middle name is Leon. I feel it's more memorable than Beno; but I like both." He explained. "Well, that makes sense. But he looks like someone I know." She said. "He looks like someone we all know." He said. "Just make sure he gets there with no disruptions, alright?" Ryouga asked Katina. "I'll make sure nothing happens to him. He'll be waiting in the nursery for you two." She replied happily. "And if Thomas Arclight passes by, make sure he is nowhere near Leon. Or this will not be as safe as everybody thinks." Ryouga warned with a glint of anger in his eyes. "Um…ok." Katina said backing off. "Alright then, good night Katina-san, ja ne." Ryouga said. "Ja ne, Ryouga-kun." She replied.<p>

"You must be a very special baby." Katina said, putting Beno down in the nursery. "Just hope no trouble happens. Night night, Beno-chan. See you tomorrow." She said closing the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A month and a half later…<strong>_

_Yuma, Ryouga and Beno returned home after 3 days. Things were complicated, being that Yuma didn't know how to change Beno's diaper, and Ryouga was trying his hardest to complete the task as well. But as they had challenges, everything was fine. Yuma was happier and Ryouga was doing fine as well. And they were still looking for a place to hide for a while. But things can't always be good for this little family. An enemy has chosen to make sure they are broken up and things are changed._

**With Thomas**

"The first house we are going to is the Tsukomo household. Then, we are going to get Yuma and my son." Thomas said talking to the mercenaries. "Hai, we will go but what's in it for us?" the leader asked. "I'll give you 30,000 yen for each task you do and complete." He said turning to the leader. "And if we want more?" He asked. "I'll kill you right on the spot. I can carry this out on my own, but it seems that would make my plan look to simple. I'm a sadist, people are supposed to dissipate under my grasp." He told the group of people. "Alright, we will do your bidding." The leader said. "Good," Thomas said. "Now, follow me." He ordered, walking into the darkness.

**Tsukomo household…**

"Kari-chan, what's the latest on locating Yuma?" Haru asked. "He was rushed to the hospital a month and a half ago, Baa-chan." She told Haru. "Does it say what for?" Haru asked. "No." Haru sighed. "I hope he's fine." She said. Then, out of nowhere, the door busted open. "Oh he's fine, but will you?" Thomas said. "Thomas? What the hell is this?" Akari asked. "We are going to where Yuma's at, Akari." He replied. "You know where he is?" She asked. "Yes. He's with Ryouga and…" He drawled off, turning away from them. "And who?" Haru asked. He swiftly turned around with daggers at their necks. "My. Son." He said lethally.

"Your son?" Haru asked. "Yes, he was born a month and a few days ago, or so I've heard." He said, removing the daggers form both of the woman's necks. "Why would they have your son?" Akari asked. "Well, my son is also your nephew Akari, and your great-grandson, Haru." He said. "You make no fucking sense," Akari said. "Oh, you guys didn't know either?" He asked. "Well, Yuma is like a hermaphrodite. He has both reproductive systems, but he's more of a boy than a girl." He explained. "So you got my Yuma pregnant!?" Haru exclaimed. "Yes I did. But before I tortured him in every way I could. You raised a very stubborn boy, Haru. He is too blind to understand when to give up." He said.

"Well," Haru started. "You should never underestimate the anger of an old woman." She said. _'Uh-oh she's gonna flip.'_ Akari thought. "You hurt my Yuma, and you are going to pay dearly." Haru said, launching herself backwards, crushing the guy holding her. "What the hell!?" Thomas shouted. "Get her!" He ordered. Three girls ran up to her. She grabbed Akari's chair and whacked one in the head with it. Then she punched another in the tit, making her fall. The last one she bit her arm and punched her in the gut. But, a guy sneaked up behind her and knocked her out.

"Get her too." Thomas said. "And get ready to go see my family." Thomas ordered, as the leader knocked Akari out.

* * *

><p><strong>With Yuma, Ryouga and Beno<strong>

Yuma was feeding Beno and Ryouga was just relaxing next to them. "You're getting good at this, babe." Ryouga said proudly. "Yeah…but you are too. I can't take all the credit. I see each day you and little Bunnito are doing fine. He really likes you." Yuma replied, taking the bottle out of Beno's mouth and putting Beno in position for burping. "Well, he's a very well behaved little bud." Ryouga replied.

Yuma, Ryouga and Beno were sitting down on the couch when there was a knock at the door. "I'll go get it." Ryouga said. "Kay kay, but hurry up. It's your turn to change Bunnito." Yuma said. "Alright!" Ryouga called. He opened the door and saw no one. "That's odd." He said. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked. "Yes, 'Ryou', and I'm here to take what's mine." Thomas said behind Ryouga.

"Asshole! What the hell are you doing in my house!?" Ryouga said holding Thomas up on the wall. "You go by many names, like me right? There's Ryouga, Shark, the Fish Duelist, Reginald Castle…how long is the list? We may never know." Thomas said. "But what I do know is Ms. Haru and Ms. Tsukomo are with me, and now I have Yuma and my son, Beno." He said as the mercenaries brought the whole family. Yuma was holding Beno, both crying while Yuma tried to comfort the newborn in his arms.

Akari and Haru were now in the process of regaining consciousness and were still tied up. "Ryou…" Yuma said looking at Ryouga. "Are you and Leon ok?" He asked. "We are fine. Keep your promise Ryou…" Yuma said. Ryouga sighed and got off of Thomas. "Good boy Ryouga. Now, will you hand over what rightfully mine or will you let blood be shed?" Thomas asked. Ryouga looked at Yuma. He mouthed, 'I love you and I'm sorry' and moved out of the way, not wanting anyone hurt. Yuma looked at him and understood what he was doing.

Thomas went up to Yuma and Beno and took them. "Thank you Ryouga. Untie the women and let's go." Thomas ordered. Two of them obeyed and left the three people there. After the doors closed, Ryouga slid to the floor defeated and angry. He was supposed to keep Yuma and Leon (Beno) safe. But he didn't.

"So, this is my son Yuma?" Thomas asked. "He's not your son, not anymore." Yuma replied. "You do know I have only punished you, right?" Thomas asked. "What are you getting at?" Yuma asked. "Ryouga hasn't received consequences for his actions and I think he should now." Thomas concluded. "No, please don't hurt Ryou. I'll allow me to pay for it, but do not hurt Ryou or Beno." Yuma pleaded. "Hahaha, you five, go back and give Ryouga a present." Thomas ordered. And they left.

"Please don't hurt Ryou." Yuma asked. "I'll do as I please. Now, I believe I want to see my son." Thomas said. "You shall not touch my baby." Yuma said defensively. "Ok, Ryouga is going to pay even more." Thomas said. Then in the short silence, gunshots rang from behind them, making Yuma look back. "RYOU!" He screamed, sobbing as he believed the last person on earth who could have saved him died. "You monster!" He yelled, holding Beno closer to him. "Just drag them." Thomas said dismissively. And a guy grabbed Yuma from behind and pulled him, dragging him and the baby along in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>In Ryouga's house…<strong>

Ryouga, had just taken a kitchen knife from the counter and primly walked around the house making sure that the last mercenary did not sneak up on him. All he heard was a battle cry and swiftly swung behind him, slicing the man's neck. "Well, I guess my time in the streets paid off pretty well." He said. He went to check Haru and Akari and they were still alive. He brought them home and got ready for the real battle he was going to face; getting back at Thomas. He walked up to a chest near his stairs, unlocked it and took out a Tau Sniper, a pistol a bunch of rounds, a few silencers and a pair of daggers. He took out his Black trench coat, Black jeans, purple shirt and very nice black leather boots. "I'm gonna go get me my babies back." He told himself as he went out from the roof top and went right to where he knew they would be. "Secret lake house, here I come." Ryouga said.

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

Kirua: Did you like it? Well it gets better. *smirk*

Yami: Read on...now, Baka.

Kirua: *Punches Yami on the head* The only baka here is you! *bows* I apologize for that insolent entity I call a yami...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ryoga Never Back's Down

* * *

><p>Ryouga hopped rooftop to rooftop, drawing closer and closer to the Lake house. He looked at the time. 23:34, "Now I wait for the moon to be in its highest position." Ryouga said getting his weapons ready.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Lake house<strong>

Mercenaries were all over the place, and in the main room, a teen was crying, holding his son as their captor watched over them. "What was the reason?" Thomas asked. Yuma looked up at him. "For what? I have no reason, for anything. What's you reason for killing my boyfriend!? Huh? Why did you kill the only person I have that makes me happy!?" Yuma asked. "Why did you go with him!? I could've given you what he had and more, thousand fold!" Thomas retaliated. "So you killed him out of jealousy. I went with him because when he approached me, he really showed his true colors the right way. He asked me out after apologizing for his wrongs and making them right. That's why I went with him." Yuma explained.

Thomas sighed. "But you, you kidnapped, tortured, raped, and got me pregnant!?" Yuma said hysterically. "Yuma, I know what I did was wrong and that I screwed shit up. But I'm not asking you to be with me. I just want to see my son. You were not allowing that and I did even more wrong actions. I just want to be able to see my son. I don't want to influence him or anything; I just want to make sure I can see how the heir to my part of the family money grows up." Thomas said sadly. Seeing him this way made Yuma think. "I will allow you to see my baby, if- and only if, you get yourself some help with your problems. Only by that condition will I allow you to visit." Yuma said.

"Alright. First off, I apologize for all I did. All the scarring I did are sins that will not be erased. But I do want you to know I am truly sorry." Thomas said. "I forgive you. But Ryou is still dead…" Yuma said sadly. "No, he's alive." Thomas said. Yuma was confused. "How do you know?" Yuma asked. "He's been on the streets for how long, I'm pretty sure he'd be coming straight here." Thomas explained. And then, they heard gunshots and people yelling. "And now he's got my mercenaries." Thomas sighed. Someone walked up to the door and kicked it open. "You fucking thought that you can fuck with my family?" Ryouga shouted as he held up his pistol. "Ryou! Calm down, nothing happened we just had a talk." Yuma said, trying to calm Ryouga down.

"Oh really, and what was the conversation about?" Ryouga asked rudely. "He wanted to see Beno, that's all." Yuma said, rocking Beno back to sleep. "You tried to kill me, Akari, Ms. Haru, and possibly Yuma, just to see Leon?" Ryouga asked Thomas skeptically. "Is it wrong that I want to see my son?" Thomas asked back. "It is if the father is a fucktarded sociopath willing to kill anything in his fucking path!" Ryouga shouted. "Ryou! Stop that, you're gonna wake up Bunnito. Thomas is willing to get help just to see his son. Isn't that at least a start? Are you even going to try to give him a chance?" Yuma scolded. "Yuma, tell Ryouga to remove this gun from my head." Thomas said calmly. "Ryou!" Yuma yelled.

"You are so lucky my boyfriend is here to save you. For their sake, I'll give you one chance; but if a speck of dust from you steps out of line, I will make it my personal obligation to kill you right on the spot." Ryouga warned viciously. "Alright," Thomas said. Ryouga dropped the gun. "Good, now I can drop the hostile façade and get back to being a father figure." Ryouga sighed out. "You were acting?" Yuma asked skeptically. "No, I will kill him; I just put up the hostile act to make things feel right. But I believe I don't have a problem with you; or do I?" Ryouga asked. "No problem at all." Thomas replied. "Alright then, let's go Yuma, Leon should be sleeping in his cradle not out here in an abandoned shithole like this." Ryouga said. Yuma sighed, "Ok." Yuma said, holding Beno tighter as he was sleeping. And off they went walking in the night.

* * *

><p>A.N.:<p>

Kirua: One more chapter. I'll leave you in suspens.

Yami: They got two extra chapters. Make the wait longer.

Kirua: You know a meeting is in place if that's to happen.

Yami: Ughhh.


	10. Chapter 10: I Have Saved You

_It's been four years since the beginning occured. Three years since Beno's birth, three years since Thomas went to get help. Three years since Ryoga had used his street persona to get his family back. But it's been two years since Yuma allowed Thomas to see Beno. Even though he started sessions immediately after the previous incident happened. Right now, Yuma graduated with both his best friends a week ago and he is sitting with Beno in his lap waiting for Kotori to come back with a late present for Beno. Ryoga is returning from work, a block away from the house, the same distance as Thomas._

"Well, here you go Beno." Kotori said showing the talkative and energetic boy a set of toy trucks, cars, airplanes, ships and helicopters. Beno and Yuma both had the same look on their face but for different reasons, of course. "Wow!" Beno shouted amazed by the giant set of toy. "Tori, where did you get this from?" Yuma asked. "Oh, I got this from a random store. It was pretty cheap for an extremely large set, so I got it." She replied happily. "Mommy, can I play with the play with the toys?" Beno asked, bouncing with excitement. "Of course you can. Just be careful, alright?" Yuma responded. With the consent to play, Beno nodded his head energetically and raced to the vast set.

_As Beno sat on the floor making noises and driving his cars around, Yuma and Kotori had a small talk about random things like news, events, and work. By the time they were done, Ryoga and Thomas had met in front of the gate and quietly walked towards the door._

* * *

><p>"Well then Yuma, I best be on my way." Kotori said. "Already? Come on, I need the company." Yuma pouted. "We can play with Beno." He continued. "I can't Yuma, I have to go see Bronk." She replied. "Wait, isn't Thomas coming over?" She asked after a slight pause. "Oh, yeah...and Ryou is supposed to be here before him." Yuma drawled, remembering that today was one of Thomas' visiting days. "Then you know I can't stay. I'm still mad at him you know." Kotori stated, crossing her arms. She holds a tiny grudge against Thomas for what he did to Yuma, but she can tolerate him around her due to his will to change.<p>

"Fine," Yuma sighed out, not pleased his best friend had to leave. "Take care, Tori." He said giving her a hug. "You too Yuma." She replied, returning the hug. "See you later lil' guy!" Kotori patted Beno on the head. "See you later Aunty!" Beno shouted acknowledging her departure.

_As Kotori left the house, she saw that Ryoga and Thomas were walking up the porch stairs._

"Good afternoon, Ryoga. Uh... Hello Thomas." She greeted the two as they walked towards her. Thomas nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Hello Kotori, are you leaving?" Ryoga asked. "Yes, I have to meet up with Bronk." She nodded. "Alright then, enjoy it." Ryoga said with a smile. "Thanks, see you later!" Kotori replied, waving as she jogged off.

* * *

><p><em>Opening the door, Ryoga allowed Thomas to walk in first before closing the door and locking it again. Once inside, Thomas rushed to the living room. Ryoga followed after he put his stuff down.<em>

Clearing his throat to catch Yuma's attention, Thomas stood by the living room door. "Oh, hello Thomas. Did Ryou walk in with you?" Yuma greeted. "Uh, yeah. We actually got here at the same time." Thomas replied. Yuma nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Beno," Yuma called. "Yes, Mommy?" Beno asked, waddling up to them with a ton of cars, trucks and buses in his hand. On Beno's arrival, Thomas lightened up, smiling brightly as he saw his son.

"Your father is here. How about you say hi and show him your new set that Aunty Tori got you?" Yuma suggested. Walking up slowly to Thomas, Beno looked him in the eye. "Hi..." Beno said, looking away from Thomas. "Beno, is that how you treat me? I thought I was your father. The least you can do is give me a hug." Thomas said crouching down and opening his arms for a hug. Beno walked up quickly to him and walked into the hug, unable to return it fully with all of his toys.

"So your aunt got you a new set?" Thomas inquired. "Yes." Beno replied. "Will you show me it?" Thomas asked. Beno nodded. "It over here." Beno said walking towards the huge mess with Thomas on his heels. Thomas, like Yuma was astonished. "Wow, that's a lot of new toys." Thomas blurted out, stating the obvious. Tugging on Thomas' shirt, Beno asked quitely. "Can you play with me?" He asked. "Sure, I can." And for the rest of the visit, the two played happily.

Ryoga came into the room seeing the other side occupied with toys. "Yuma." He said. "Yes, Ryou?" Yuma asked. "What is all these toys doing here?" Ryoga inquired, clearly confused. "It's Tori's present to Beno." Yuma explained. Understanding, Ryoga sat next to Yuma and watched the two play.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Visit<strong>

Thomas said good bye to everyone and left the house. Beno had wasted all his energy on playing with his biological father so much that he fell asleep on the Yuma's lap.

Moving to the porch, Yuma placed Beno on a long chair to rest on as he sat with Ryoga. Reminiscing on the past the two brought up all their hardships and all their problems then talked about the good times afterward.

"Ryou...it's amazing how we got through all of this..." Yuma said, hugging Ryoga a tad tighter. "Well. I guess it's about to get better." Ryoga replied. He stood in front of the perplexed Yuma and took out a small box. "Yuma, we been through incredulous events and we endured every hardship in our way. It's funny because you were always the damsel in distress pleading for someone to save you..." Ryoga started, kneeling in front of Yuma. "I thoroughly fulfilled that plea. So with this ring I ask you..." He opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

Kirua: There you go guys. It's finished. Done. Put to bed.

Yami: I forced him to put the cliffhanger for all of you. It is for the lack of reviews mang, like we check our stuff thoroughly so we know when we'd have things and when we don't.

Kirua: I bet you guys want a sequel, well. Maybe. Just maybe.

Ja ne.

* * *

><p><span><strong>As of July 28. 2014 a poll has been put on our profile. Please participate.<strong>


End file.
